Strange Feelings
by MysticalFireofDeath
Summary: Albedo wasn't one to indulge himself in human emotions. He had the occasional cravings, mixed emotions, but never one so serious as this. The minute he caught her alone, he couldn't forget. She had captivated him, made him feel so funny, had him craving for more. But as he falls deeper for her, he can't help but question if she feels the same.


**Strange Feelings**

**A/N: So recently I've become obsessed with Ben 10, it's actually kind of a long story on how I became obsessed..,hehe, but it happened. So the only way I could relieve myself of my sickness, I decided to write my first fanfic for it. This idea was given to me by a friend. So pleas enjoy my little project :D**

**Summary: Albedo wasn't one to indulge himself in human emotions. He had the occasional cravings, mixed emotions, but never one so serious as this. The minute he caught her alone, he couldn't forget. She had captivated him, made him feel so funny, had him craving for more. But as he falls deeper for her, he can't help but question if she feels the same.**

**Chapter 1: Escape From Prison**

He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. How could everything just fall apart in one moment? Everything had been calculated just right. The plan was one that was so well designed that it had no faults, it had no wrongs!

He curled his hand into a fist, his crimson red eyes flickered back and forth throughout the dark cold cell. How could this happen to _him_? All he wanted was to rid himself of this his accursed human body. All he wanted was to be himself, his true form. But that stupid Tennyson boy ruined it all! He ruined all his chances at finally being where he belongs.

He let out a low feral growl and stood up, his thoughts were raging in a giant circle of anger, his emotions and feelings were jumbled into a giant ball of hit steaming anger. He felt the need to kill, he had to kill. And there's was only one person who could fulfill his bloodlust need.

His lips curled into a delicious smirk, one that was set on seeing the blood of his enemy pooling around him. He let out a small chuckle that gradually grew. To any prying ears, the mere sound of the laugh would have sent shivers down their spine.

He regained his thoughts when the small mail-like slot squeaked open and a blue tube-like crystalized substance rolled into the cell and towards him. An idea popped into his head, one that for once did not involve the cursed chili fries or the blood shedding of Ben Tennyson.

He picked up the crystalized alien food and threw roughly against the wall, but not in anger. He smiled wickedly as the crystalized food shattered into tiny glass like shards and scattered across the room. Walking carefully he looked for the biggest shard he could find. Smiling as it sparkled in the thin streak of moonlight, he bent down to pick it, being especially careful not to cut himself, he held in front of him.

He walked towards the door and looked at the metal steel slab that kept the lock in place. With one swift and forceful motion he stab the shard into the metal, he smiled deviously at the small hiss that came from it. He was one step closer to breaking free.

He repeatedly stabbed the metal until it was completely obliterated. Dropping what was left of his food, he lifted his hand and turned the small dial that was now visible. _2...3...7...9,_ he thought to himself. He heard the door give out the small _beep bop_ and smirked. He was always good at breaking free.

He started counting the seconds of how much time he had before they notice his escape. He could hope he calculated this plan perfectly or else he'd have another backfire. Luckily, the stars seemed to be in his side and he was out if the cell room in less than a minute. Now came the fun part.

He saw a sharp metal rod sticking out of a panel and grabbed it, but it was a fatal mistake on his part, he mentally cursed to himself as he heard the alarm ring. He could hear the loud thunderous footsteps of the galvan guards heading towards the cell. Stupid idiot, he berated himself, should have been more careful!

But he had no time to chastise himself, as the cell room door suddenly slid open. He quickly darted out of sight before the door fully opened and watched as the guards piled in. He held firmly to his rod and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Silently, like a ninja...or whatever humans called them, he came out of the shadows and quickly stuck his rod into one of the guards, killing them instantly.

The others turned around and pointed their guns at the criminal. He in turn jumped up in the air and did a front flip over their heads, the guards growled at him and shot fire after fire. He smirked and ran, while easily dodging the lasers, and began to viciously attack the guards. Right left, left right, up down, down up. Strike after strike, he continued to maliciously kill the guards.

After his little massacre, not one guard was left. He sighed in content for the time being, "Sorry fellas, but I need to make my own little visit to someone." He said as he walked out, the metal rod fell to the ground with a clank and rolled away into the room full of death.

He walked silently down the halls, easily dodging the rushing guards and staying the shadows. Walking down the main control panel he found the room in which his ship currently resided in. The loading bay.

Without wasting anytime he rushed down to the bay. Just as he made it to the room, guards began piling in left and right. He looked on either side of his and groaned. These guys just don't know how to give up!

Keeping a steady fast pace he ran towards his ship, the guard began firing their bullets and he yelped and stumbled as one grazed his arm. Not having his jacket on made his skin an easy target. He gripped his arm tightly hoping to stop the red oozing liquid from flowing out freely.

Wasting no time, he hopped aboard his ship and climbed into it. Thankfully the cover had been open. He mentally cried out desperately as got the ship started. The guard were closing in in him quickly, and if he didn't leave soon, he might never leave.

Just as he began to lose hope, his ship jerked forward, causing a triumphant smile to adorn his face. And just as the guard reached him, he flew out if the prison as fast as he could. He set his coordinates towards earth and smirked.

"Look out Ben Tennyson," he said, his crimson red eyes flickering dangerously, "Because Albedo is back, and this time...there will _be_ no escape." He said laughing evilly.

**Gah! So how was it? Did you enjoy it? Do you want a second part, full story! **

**Please review!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


End file.
